Just A Moment
by AgathaDark
Summary: Tan solo son niños, pero no importa. La ves todos los días, no te atreves a hablar. No sabes ni siquiera de su existencia. Pero, cuando sé es niño, pocas cosas nos importan de verdad. Edward/Bella. Todos humanos.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos.**_

_**Summary: Tan solo son niños, pero no importa. La ves todos los días, no te atreves a hablar. No sabes ni siquiera de su existencia. Pero, cuando sé es niño, pocas cosas nos importan de verdad. Edward/Bella. Todos humanos.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>—<strong>_Niños, pueden salir — Llamo la maestra Esme. Todos los niños recogieron sus cosas y salieron del salón de clases.

En el patio, todos los niños iban y venían, riendo y bromeando. Los columpios y toboganes estaban repletos de niños que deseaban jugar.

— ¡Miren! Es Isabella — Grito un niño, señalándola de forma maliciosa.

Isabella era pequeña para sus cinco años, algo delgada. Su cabello estaba suelto con un pequeño cintillo blanco adornándolo. Lo asesino con la mirada — ¿Que quieres?

— Molestarte, tonta — Respondió otro niño. Alrededor de ella se situaron cuatro chicos mas, rodeándola.

— Déjame en paz.

Ellos rieron — ¿O que?

— O llamare a la maestra

Los cinco niños rieron con más ganas. Ella frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos — Eres una chismosa.

— ¡No lo soy! — Exclamo con su aguda voz. Ella no era ninguna chismosa, ellos eran unos tontos y unos bobos.

— Si lo eres — Siguió James acercándose a ella.

— ¡Déjame en paz! — Grito empujándolo, para salir corriendo de ahí.

Los niños rieron con ganas, Laurent coloco su pie y ella cayo de bruces al suelo. Su pequeño cintillo blanco fue a parar a un gran charco de lodo. — Bien hecho ¡Tonta! — Exclamo James. Los demás rieron con ganas y fueron a molestar a otros.

Bella lentamente recogió su cintillo del lodo. Apretó sus pequeños puños, ese había sido un regalo de su madre el día que había ido a vivir a Forks, tenia casi un año sin verla. Su mandíbula se tenso y salio corriendo a una de las partes traseras de la escuela.

— Tontos — Refunfuño, cruzándose de brazos. Paso el dorso de sus manos por sus ojos, limpiando las lágrimas amargas que caían de sus ojos.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto una voz grave cerca de ella. Bella levanto la mirada, sus ojos de color chocolate estaba levemente rojos e hinchados. Un chico de uno o dos años mayor que ella la observaba curiosamente. Su cabello era de color cobrizo, era alto y delgado, llevaba su camisa blanca fuera de su pantalón.

— Déjame sola.

Él alzo sus manos, en señal de paz — Solo quería saber si estabas bien.

La mirada de Bella se suavizo levemente — No... — Respondió en un susurro.

El chico se agacho frente a ella — Te molestaron ¿No es así? — Bella asintió lentamente. — A mi también, antes.

— ¿Y que hiciste? — Sus ojos brillaron en curiosidad.

— Los ignore — Y le sonrió torcidamente. Ella le correspondió la sonrisa.

— Soy Bella Swan.

Él asintió — Lo se.

— ¿Como? — Ella ladeo levemente su cabeza, curiosa. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y se sonrojo furiosamente.

— Este... Yo... — ¿Como decirle que la veía todos los días? ¿Que era la chica mas hermosa que había observado? ¿Que la adoraba sin siquiera conocerla?

Bella rió entre dientes — ¿Como te llamas?

— Edward Masen. ¿Que te hicieron?

La mirada de Bella se volvió triste. — Dañaron mi cintillo — Murmuro mostrándoselo. El blanco había desaparecido, dándole lugar a un horrible marrón sucio. — Mi mama me lo dio.

Él lo tomo cuidadosamente y lo miro — ¿Te gustaba mucho? — Ella asintió rápidamente.

— No te preocupes — Y se lo dio de regreso.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Bella busco con su mirada a Edward. El timbre de entrada sonó y ella suspiro derrotada. Él no estaba allí.<p>

Resignada, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su aula de clases.

— ¡Bella! — Exclamo Edward. Ella se giro de inmediato. Él corría hacia ella.

— Hola Edward — Y le sonrió ampliamente.

Las mejillas del mayor estaban encendidas por la carrera y respiraba agitado. — Hola. Tengo algo para ti.

— ¿Que cosa? — Los ojos marrones de ella brillaron en interés.

— Cierra los ojos — Ella así lo hizo. Edward levanto su mano, un pequeño cintillo azul estaba en ella. Lo coloco con extrema delicadeza en la cabeza de ella.

— ¿Qu...? — Empezó a preguntar ella. Edward la interrumpió

— No abras los ojos — Respiro profundamente y se inclino. Tímidamente dejo un corto beso en sus labios.

Bella abrió sus ojos y parpadeo rápidamente. Edward le sonrió ampliamente.

— Adiós Bella — Y corrió hacia su salón de clase.

La Swan quedo desorientada en su sitio. Levanto su mano y rozo el cintillo que le había dado. — Gracias... — Susurro para si misma antes de correr a su propio salón de clases.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oww... Es el primer EdwardBella que hago. Tiendo a solo hacer fics de Narnia, pero bueno, me vino esta idea y aqui esta. Siempre he pensado que cuando somo niños, somos bastante inocentes y nos preocupamos por cosas que en realidad importan. Somos simples, no complicamos nuestras vidas.**_

_**A veces cuando crecemos, valdria la pena guardar algunos rasgos de niños. Pero bueno... Es facil decirlo y dificl hacerlo**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**REVIEWS? *-***_

_**AgathaDark.**_


End file.
